sproutpediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Good Night Show
The Good Night Show was a programming block on PBS Kids Sprout. Programming started at 6:00pm ET each evening. Unlike The Sunny Side Up Show, it was not broadcasted live and was pre-recorded. The block would last 3 hours and would loop twice over the course of the evening. It ran for 7 seasons. The show concluded on March 31, 2017. Premise This block is designed to get children ready to go to sleep. The audience ("Sproutlets") are invited by Nina and Star to participate in activities such as crafts, games, and songs. Nina a taught viewers words in Spanish, and in American Sign Language. She also did yoga. Activities and games generally revolved around a theme, and took place between theme-appropriate episodes of Sprout shows. These themes included issues of interest to preschool children and their parents, such as imaginary friends, teddy bears, shadows, opposites, dreams, or babysitters. In 2012, the setting for the block was changed to You And Me Tree. Sadly for many longtime viewers, the show had its final episode and it was also removed on March 31, 2017. Despite the show's removal, the show still has a presence on Universal Kids in the form of Nina's World, which serves as a spinoff and prequel, detailing Nina's life as a child. Michele Lepe, the actress of Nina, is an executive producer for the series and voices Mami. Star, Lucy, and Hush are present in the show. Prior to Nina's World, the show got a spinoff called Nina's Little Fables, where Nina and Star would read Aesop's Fables. It aired for 10 minutes during The Good Night Show. Format The format of The Good Night Show has largely stayed the same over the course of its history. The first segment involves a different form of constellations as Nina and Star look at the sky with their telescope. The next segment features an animated game titled Lucy, Light the Way!, where Lucy, a firefly puppet, (who introduces the shows that come between the block), will light up and viewers need to guess where Lucy is. The next segment involves a different craft based on the day’s theme. The crafts were removed in 2012, and were replaced by the Sandy Story segment, where Nina would tell a story and draw the pictures in sand. The next segment involves Nina and Star to spin a moonbeam wheel, and translate a word in Spanish. The quarter-final segment deals with cleaning up, where Nina and Star put up a musical number to sing. The penultimate segment deals with brushing teeth and washing your face, and Star would go to sleep. Before this segment, an assigned advertisement for Aquafresh would be shown, that would involve animated toothpaste nurdles that teach you how to brush your teeth through song and dance. This commercial would play up to 6:00 am. The final segment involves Nina to encourage viewers to give their wishes to Hush, their pet goldfish, with a poem. After that, either Sprout friends sleeping to the iconic Pajanimals song “La-La-Lullaby”, or the repeated Aquafresh commercial would be seen. The Pajanimals song was removed in 2016, and the Aquafresh advertisement was removed in November 2013. Cast * Nina (portrayed by Michele Lepe) was the permanent presenter of the program as of December 18, 2006, and was the most famous one. She knows how to do yoga and say words in Spanish and American Sign Language. She has appeared on the Sunny Side Up show a few times. * Star (portrayed by Stacia Newcomb) was Nina's sidekick. He was a star puppet. He is portrayed as a child-like figure towards his guardian, Nina. He often asked questions about the show's theme. He encouraged viewers to follow him in his routines such as brushing his teeth. His puppet has been updated a few times; on November 7, 2011, and on August 27, 2012. * Lucy was a firefly puppet used to introduce show segments. She was also featured in games, such as "Lucy Light the Way"; in this game, viewers were shown parts of a picture (as though they were illuminated by a firefly's light) and then guessed what the picture represented. Her puppet was updated in mid-2009. * Hush was a real-life goldfish who was originally used to introduce show segments. He appeared at the end of every show, with Nina closing the show by saying good night to him and reciting a poem in which viewers were encouraged to "make a wish." * Melanie (portrayed by Melanie Martinez, not the singer) was the original presenter when the show premiered in 2005. She was later fired due to some controversy and was replaced by Leo for a short period of time. At first, it was just her and Hush, but Star was introduced shortly before she was deleted. * Leo (portrayed by Noel MacNeal) was the temporary presenter after Melanie was kicked off the show. During his tenure, Lucy was introduced. Controversy The Good Night Show has been subject to some controversy during its lifespan. Warning: this section may not be appropriate for younger readers. Scroll fast down this paragraph now and go to another page. In July of 2006, it had came to light that Melanie had starred in two PSAs in college called I Have A Future (July 2000) and Boys Can Wait (February 2001). The subject matter for these two shorts weren't very appropriate for a preschool audience, since the first one was about how not to get pregnant, and the second one involved a dildo. After Melanie landed the role as the presenter of The Good Night Show, the PSAs were removed from the website they were on, technicalvirgin.com. After the PSAs somehow found their way onto YouTube, Melanie confessed to her employers about the PSAs. She was subsequently fired. “PBS Kids Sprout has determined that the dialogue in this video is inappropriate for her role as a preschool program presenter and may undermine her character’s credibility with our audience,” said Sandy Wax, then-network president. Melanie was replaced by Leo for a short amount of time. In 2009, the show was criticized by the Campaign For A Commercial-Free Childhood, saying that the show was detrimental to a child's sleep patterns by running for 3 hours and not helping to lull kids to sleep. Shows aired * The Berenstain Bears * Thomas & Friends * Poppy Cat * Dragon Tales * Rubbadubbers * Kipper * Angelina Ballerina ** Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Make Way for Noddy * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Caillou * Bob the Builder * Big Sister, Little Brother * Pingu * Tweenies * Nina's Little Fables * Driver Dan's Story Train * Pajanimals * Wibbly Pig * 64 Zoo Lane * Olive the Ostrich * Sarah & Duck * Clangers * Stella and Sam * Lily's Driftwood Bay * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave Gallery Unknown-126 unnamed-6.jpg 1.jpeg Trivia * Nina and Star showed up on The Sunny Side Up Show for Halloween 2011. Nina also guest-presented in 2014. * The one time the show aired live was on July 12, 2014, to celebrate the premiere of Astroblast!. The live show took place at the Sunshine Barn instead of the You And Me Tree. * On holidays such as Christmas Eve and New Years Eve, the show hosts a Snooze-A-Thon, a compilation of Sprout characters sleeping, in order to convince kids to go to sleep. * Leftover birthdays from The Sunny Side Up Show aired in a program called "Today's Birthdays". * Whenever Lucy revealed what show would be coming up next, a special clip with a character from that show greeting Nina and Star would play. Category:Shows Category:Programming Blocks Category:Sprout Category:Sprout Topics Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017